May's Infection
by Unstopable1080
Summary: So basically it starts where we left off and Ink gets kidnapped then may gets kidnapped and our herros need to save them while trying not to get killed.


Chapter 3

(So you probably know where this began on the couch in swifts living room after the pleasurable time Oliver and May had)

Oliver: What time is it?

Swift: It has been 2 days.

Oliver: WHAT?!

May: I thought I sucked you dry.

Oliver: That must have been some good sex.

May: It was… ;)

Swift: Anyways, do you feel any better?

Oliver: Yeah!

Swift: Great because I lost Ink.

Oliver: What? How?

May: So basically we went on a journey through a forest and then we just couldn't find her.

Oliver: Well swift how are you holding up about this whole situation?

Swift: I'm fucking pissed.

Oliver: Great, Anyways lets try and find her.

(So they set off a journey to find Ink through some telepathic bullshit and they end up at a really swanky looking laboratory)

Oliver: This is swanky looking!

Swift: Yeah, May are you sure this is where Ink is?

May: This is where my telepathic bulshit leads to so I'm like 99.999999999999999% sure she in here.

Oliver: Alright then let's bust in grab ou… I mean your girl and then book it.

Swift: No, we have be stealthy and calm about it.

Oliver: Alright well what's the plan.

(While Swift and Oliver discuss the plan May sneaks in and tries to get ink out without getting spotted)

Swift: Alright so the plan is I go in first and then yo….

(An explosion bust's open the door and May comes flying through then Ink runs out shortly afterwards while May is still on the floor knocked out)

Oliver: WHAT THE HELL?!

Ink: RUUUUUN!

Swift: Don't have to tell me twice!

Oliver: Wait what about May?! I have to go get her!

Swift: We have to go now!

(Guns starts getting fired at the group)

Ink: Oliver! Come on!

Swift: Oli! Hurry!

Oliver: I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER!

(Oliver, Swift, and Ink get dragged through a portal back to Swifts living room)

Oliver: Where did she go?

Swift: We had to teleport away or else we would have all died.

(Meanwhile at the swanky looking laboratory Scientists are doing experiments on May)

May: What do you plan to find out?

Scientist: Hopefully what makes you and your friends really strong.

May: Ok well good luck with that.

Scientist: Wellw once we do find out we already have found a way to make you even stronger and be a super weapon to do our bidding.

(Meanwhile at Swift's house)

Oliver: We have to go back!

Swift: Ink said they were doing experiments on her they are probably doing the same on her, so yes we do need to find her but I would suggest that we wait for Ink to get better.

Oliver: Fine but if she dies I'm blaming it on you!

(Later that night Oliver sneaks out to the forest where the laboratory is at and sneaks in through the window)

Oliver: (Whispers) May!

May: Over here!

Oliver: How do I get you out of here?

May: Look for a key or maybe a switch!

Oliver: K

(Oliver flips a switch and the case opens may walks out and starts laughing maniacally then throws Oliver out of the building. Outside waiting was Swift and Ink)

Swift: He has to be here.

Ink: We warned him!

(Oliver comes flying out)

Swift: Oli!

Ink: Swift look out!

(May throws a piece of a wall at Swift while Oliver gets back up)

Oliver: May what are you doing?!

Infected May: May is gone!

(Ink starts fighting May as Swift is still knocked out on the floor and Oliver is shooting may with arrows. Swift gets back up as May throws Ink aside and blasts Oliver away and traps Swift)

Infected May: Say goodbye to your friends!

(May stabs Oliver)

Oliver: Swift! Tell May I said hi…

(Oliver collapses as May rips Oliver's body apart. And Swift breaks the trap while throwing a soul locket at my body trapping my soul in it. Swift and Ink starts pummeling May until she collapses and becomes normal again)

May: What happened?

Ink and Swift: You killed Oli!

May: No..No.. How Could I have done such a thing?!

(May runs over to Oliver's body crying and holding the locket with my soul in it)

Swift: We should be able to bring him back but he wouldn't last long since his body is in pieces.

May: Don't worry I'll fix him.


End file.
